


Feels Like Home

by Kindandyoung



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, my first fic ever pls be nice, otp: wait that's my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindandyoung/pseuds/Kindandyoung
Summary: Just five years ago, Chasten couldn't have imagined feeling so at home and safe with another man. Peter changed all this.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Peter Buttigieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Feels Like Home" reminded me of Chasten and Pete, so I wrote a fic about it. This is my first ever fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism always accepted.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone._

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done._

* * *

Chasten woke up to his husband rubbing his back and whispering his name. It was a rare occasion that they got to wake up in their own home, together. He reminisced about the previous night; Peter had arrived home after four days on the road in Iowa, and, although looking like he hadn't slept in ages, practically burst through the house and threw himself into Chasten's arms. The night was long and full of love-making, kisses, cuddles, and lots of "I missed yous" and "I love yous". After finally settling into Peter's arms for the night, his thoughts wandered to his regretful past, as they so often did. As he listened to Peter breathe, he remembered all of the nights spent on couches; all of the suspicious men he had gone home with just so he'd have a warm place to rest; all of the times he'd cried himself to sleep in the backseat of his car, thinking of all the ways in which he had failed his family. He'd never imagined that he would ever feel so safe, so at home, with another person. 

But, Peter had not saved him, per se. He'd shown him that he was loved, that he was needed, that he had something to offer the world. In that way, Chasten had learned to love himself, and love Peter in return.

Chasten began to stir.

"Good morning, love."

He kept his eyes closed and turned in Pete's arms to face him. Pete asked him, "Do you want to get up, yet?"

"No. You're warm. And hard."

Peter felt his face flush and he buried his head in the crook of Chasten's neck. Even after over a year of marriage, Chasten's lack of sublety, especially when it came to his penis, still made him a tad embarrassed.

"What can I say? We had fun last night." Pete slowly moved his hand from Chasten's waist to his ass, for just a moment, before caressing his back.

"Ready for round two already?" Chasten asked.

"Of course I am."

"Didn't think you had the stamina." He leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek.

"Shut up."

Another kiss.

"Your ass was rubbing my dick all night," Pete said. 

"You liked it."

"Yeah, I did."

Chasten continued to plant kisses on his cheek, moving down towards his neck, and then to his lips. Peter avidly received the kiss, wrapping his arms together around Chasten's midsection and pulling him as close as possible, moving his hands lower and lower until he was gripping Chasten's ass in a way that almost made Chasten want to bite down on Peter's lip between his teeth to keep from moaning. He restrained himself, and brought his hands up into Peter's hair, entangling them in his messy bedhead while propping his thigh on Peter's hip. Pete moved one of his hands from Chasten's ass to under his knee, slowly caressing under his thigh in the process, barley touching him. 

"Peter. Stop it." He giggled. 

"Or what?"

"You know I'm ticklish."

"Yeah, and I like hearing you giggle. It's adorable."

"Whatever," he playfully slapped Peter's ass in retaliation. 

They continued to make out. Chasten never got bored of the feeling of Peter's lips on his, of having his husband's tongue in his mouth. He hoped he never would, that Peter would forever be able to thrill him the way he did when they first met. 

"What do you want, baby?" Chasten asked.

"I want you." 

He smiled. "I know, sweetheart. What do you want from me?"

"I want you inside me. Please, Chasten."

"Are you sure you're not still sore?"

"I'm fine, Chasten, I promise. You just need to finger me for a bit."

"Okay. Get on you stomach, babe."

Peter obeyed, stuffing a pillow under his hips. Chasten grabbed then waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He coated his middle and ring fingers with lube and placed some on Pete's hole. Using his left hand to spread his cheeks, he gently pushed into Peter. 

Pete took a deep breath and moaned loudly, making Chasten's cock twitch. 

"You okay, baby?" 

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Chasten added a third finger, then a fourth, until he felt that Peter was thoroughly stretched. 

"You ready, Peter?"

"I'm ready." 

He lubed up his cock. Peter moved onto all fours, and then dropped his chest into a pillow to give Chasten better access. Chasten gripped Pete's hips, and slowly pushed his cock into Peter's ass with a low groan. Pete closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of mutual closeness and intimacy with his husband. Moments like these were rare these days, and he was glad to be back in South Bend, making love to his husband for the third time in 24 hours.

"Peter, baby, you feel so good. So tight."

"Faster, please, honey."

Chasten pulled his cock almost completely out and thrusted back into Pete, his balls slapping Pete's perineum and the tip of his cock teasing his prostate. He repeated this motion, over and over again, before leaning down on Pete's back, still fucking him.

"I'm close, Peter."

"Me too."

With a few more thrusts, Chasten was releasing his load inside of Pete. He reached under Pete to grab his cock, and jerked him until he was coming loudly, all over the sheets and Chasten's hand.

* * *

After they both caught their breaths, Chasten fell on top of Pete and rested his head on top of his chest, softly caressing his skin and occasionally stopping to run his fingers through chest hair. Pete had clearly inherited the Maltese Gene when it came to body hair, and Chasten was forever grateful for it.

"I love you, baby," Chasten whispered.

Peter squeezed him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too, sweetie."

Chasten went back to sleep, with his husband's arms wrapped safely around him. Peter carefully shifted Chasten so that he was no longer on his chest, and slowly rose from bed. Chasten awoke half an hour later, and spent the day with Pete, eating, paying board games, watching TV, and reading. He was always grateful for days like these. 

* * *

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light._


End file.
